Último Desejo
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: RedandChocolate ele tentou esperar, mas não deu.
1. Chapter 1

**Lá vai... agora com**** Red And Chocolate. Eu não tenho vergonha mesmo! rs**

**Disclaimer:**

**- YYH não me pertencem, isso não é bom o bastante pra você?**

**- Último Desejo é um chorinho de Noel Rosa. To na fase carnavalesca, fazer o quê?**

**- Já deu pra perceber que isso é um angst! Sim, Tsuki destruindo mais um casal perfeito...**

* * *

**Último Desejo**

-Veio se despedir?

Yusuke soltou os braços que enlaçavam o corpo do ruivo, dando um passo pra trás. Não ousou se aproximar do dono daquela voz fria mais uma vez, e ficou a encarar aquelas costas rígidas por vários segundos, antes de se virar também.

-Boa sorte, Kurama.

Caminhou para fora da gruta, e respirou fundo.

Pronto.

Agora era só aprender a engolir aquele nó na garganta.

_nosso amor que eu não esqueço_

_e que teve o seu começo numa festa de São João_

_morre hoje sem foguete, sem retrato e sem bilhete_

_sem luar, sem violão_

Não dava mais.

Dois anos? Três, quase?

E pensar que quando começou, ele achou que era brincadeira. Dessas, que se pega na curiosidade. Como olhar para debaixo da saia de uma professora, ou abrir um envelope lacrado que não lhe pertence.

Dessas brincadeiras que você nunca se arrepende.

Era um festival de primavera, dos muitos que se tem no Japão. Yukina convidou todos os amigos ao templo da Mestra. E havia tanto riso, tanta noite, tanto sakê... Estavam sozinhos como costumavam ficar, para falar dos tempos antigos, para debochar dos novos tempos... para estarem, apenas.

De repente um diz "vou te beijar" entre os dentes.

Era uma piada.

E os dois riram de bocas coladas e roupas no chão.

Não houve depois.

Só um interminável riso que se sucedia a cada dia ou noite em que se encontravam.

Até que um dia, a brincadeira tinha que terminar.

-Eu vou voltar pro Makai, Yusuke.

O moreno apertou o ruivo entre os braços, mas foi gentilmente empurrado. Kurama se levantou da cama, e o fitou por muito tempo.

Tanto que parecia fazer o moreno se engasgar no próprio silêncio.

E foi ele, quem falou depois.

-Quando, Kurama?

-Amanhã.

Yusuke se levantou, se vestindo vagarosamente.

A raposa ia lhe deixar? Simples, assim?

Como um brinquedo que perde a roda?

Kurama olhava para as paredes quando o detetive se aproximou dele, beijando com força seus lábios.

-Boa viagem, raposa.

O ruivo viu a porta se fechar, pensando consigo – com punhos fechados - quanto tempo ia demorar até o moreno chegar à casa da noiva.

_perto de você me calo_

_tudo penso e nada falo, tenho medo de chorar_

_nunca mais quero o seu beijo_

_mas meu último desejo você não pode negar_

Yusuke levantou o copo até a altura dos olhos e voltou à boca, engolindo o líquido amargo com rapidez.

-Você deixou ele ir, não foi?

Virou-se para o lado, vendo Kuwabara se sentando ao seu lado.

Como o amigo havia descoberto sobre os dois ainda era um mistério. Kuwabara tinha daquelas coisas, um tipo de _intuição_ ou coisa parecida.

-Ele foi porque quis. Ta com saudade do amiguinho, Kuwabara? Vai lá atrás dele, deve estar nos quintos dos infernos, pra variar! Vai!

Yusuke encheu de novo o copo.

Kazuma o acompanhou, sentindo o gosto quente da bebida arranhar sua garganta.

-Urameshi, você esqueceu?

-Do que criatura!

-Você se casa amanhã.

Yusuke olhou sério para o companheiro de lutas.

Abaixou a cabeça, soltando os ombros. E berrou alto por outro copo.

E foi assim que o dia amanheceu, com os dois amigos bebendo no bar.

_se alguma pessoa amiga pedir que você lhe diga_

_se você me quer ou não_

_diga que você me adora, que você lamenta e chora_

_a nossa separação_

-Não faça perguntas, Yomi.

O youkai acariciou os cabelos longos e vermelhos, respirando fundo.

-Não farei, Youko.

Kurama fechou os olhos com pouca vontade, se forçando a dormir.

Mas ainda pôde ouvir o sussurro do amante dizer:

-Eu sei que vai falar dele, Kurama. E vai falar coisas horríveis porque é o que eu quero ouvir... mas isso não me satisfaz, raposa... ah não! Porque ainda eu vou saber, em cada silêncio seu, que ele é tudo que eu nunca serei no seu coração.

E foi assim, que o dia amanheceu, com uma raposa tentando dormir em vão.

_às pessoas que eu detesto_

_diga sempre que eu não presto, que meu lar é o botequim_

_e que eu arruinei sua vida_

_que eu não mereço a comida que você pagou pra mim_

* * *

deuses,olha qeu fiz!

cadê o happy end?

O.o


	2. Chapter 2

**_eu to tentando... Ada-san, espero que goste!_**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2.**

Sem fôlego.

Ele corria como um doido, tropeçando nos galhos secos, se arranhando pelas árvores, o vento cortando o rosto como se risse dele.

Porque ele merecia mesmo.

O mundo todo devia estar rindo dele, agora.

Como alguém como ele podia ser tão estúpido?

Que já havia enfrentado tudo?

Não.

Brigas de rua, vida após a morte, monstros poderosos, tudo isso era moleza.

Difícil era _ele_.

Um idiota vestido de fraque que acabava de fugir de uma igreja cheia de amigos, uma noiva linda e um futuro perfeito pra ir até o Inferno atrás de uma raposa estúpida.

Ele deu um sorriso largo quando avistou a gruta.

Bom, a vida não era pra ser perfeita, mesmo.

oOo

Kurama alisou os cabelos, se mirando no espelho.

-Eu sei que você não está dormindo.

Ouviu um suspiro fundo, e um mexer de lençóis acusava que o outro se mexia inquieto na cama.

-Eu achei que, se dormisse para sempre, não teria que ver a cena patética de você indo embora sem se despedir.

O rosto de Suichii Minamino tremeu por um momento. Ele continuou a olhar para o espelho, vendo o reflexo da figura que se levantava e se sentava na cama larga.

A raposa suspirou alto, abaixando os ombros.

-Foi um erro... para mim e para você.

-Sim, foi.

-Não quero te fazer passar por isso.

-Não estou tentando te fazer mudar de idéia.

O ruivo se virou, atordoado.

Yomi sentiu certo prazer ao perceber o nervosismo do jovem youkai, e sorriu.

-Não, também não penso em te convencer a ficar.

-Yomi, eu...

-Foi um prazer tê-lo essa noite, Kurama. Foi adorável, como sempre. E certamente eu vou me lembrar de você, mais do que se lembrará de mim... – o youkai de cabelos negros deu um sorriso sereno em direção à janela, e respirou fundo. – Mas ambos nos arrependeremos se você gastar mais um minuto seu aqui.

O lendário ladrão se levantou, os olhos úmidos e um sorriso atravessado nos lábios.

Entendia muito bem o que Yomi estava fazendo. E estava surpreso. Jamais imaginara que o youkai fosse capaz de ter tamanho sentimento.

Assim, tão _nobre_.

Limitou-se a abaixar a cabeça, num gesto simples e humano, em agradecimento, respeito e admiração.

Fechou a porta atrás de si com cuidado e silêncio.

Quando deu por si, seus pés já estavam longe demais daquele quarto no castelo de Yomi.

Corria, sem direção.

Simplesmente, sem fôlego.

oOo

-Não foi difícil te achar.

Yusuke voltou-se para a voz atrás de si, o peito acelerado contra a blusa.

Ok, estava lá.

Era isso que pretendia, certo? Ele abandonou tudo para estar ali, no meio do Makai frente a frente com aquele ruivo.

E simplesmente não conseguir dizer uma única palavra não estava nos planos.

Perfeito.

Kurama balançou os cabelos com as mãos, sorrindo.

-Parece que o Makai inteiro já sabe que você está aqui... não consegue mesmo ficar cinco minutos sem arrumar uma briga?

Ele deu mais alguns passos em direção do moreno, que entreabria e fechava os lábios num ritmo ignóbil e frágil, dando uma vontade louca entre o rir e o desejo na boca do ruivo.

De repente Kurama estava apenas a um passo dele, com sorriso desfeito e os olhos verdes esmeralda sérios sobre os castanhos hesitantes de Yusuke.

-Você não se casou, não foi?

-Não.

-Isso deveria mudar as coisas?

-Isso não muda nada, Kurama.

Yusuke abriu um meio sorriso, puxando o ruivo pra dentro dos braços, e murmurou em seu ouvido.

-Eu amo você.

Kurama segurou o rosto do moreno entre as mãos, olhando fundo e irritado pra dentro dos olhos achocolatados.

-_Eu_ sei disso, Yusuke. A questão é: _você_ sabe?

O moreno encostou sua boca na outra, e tentou ainda dizer, num sopro de voz:

-Eu tentei não saber, raposa, e essa era a última coisa que eu queria, mas você não me deixa esquecer...

**OWARI**

Sim! Isso eh um happy end

pra uma ansgt tah bom, vai...


End file.
